


His Nympho Of A Li'l Cousin : The Introductions

by MistiMeye



Series: His Nympho Of A Li'l Cousin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Nudity, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Pheromones, Piercings, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Truth or Dare, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiMeye/pseuds/MistiMeye
Summary: A snippet about a man, his nymphomaniac lil cousin and a not-girlfriend
Series: His Nympho Of A Li'l Cousin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	His Nympho Of A Li'l Cousin : The Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's my new story, that actually covers a few taboos. If you like it please share it with your friends. If you hate it share anyway , may be your friend will have a better taste 😋.

**His Nympho Of A Li'l Cousin : The Introductions**

_By MistiMeye_

* * *

  
Rob was really pissed off now. Her plane was supposed to land about 5 hours ago, and he was pretty much sure that most of her co passengers have already come out of that gate. One of his ex-office colleagues had boarded the same flight apparently. yet here he was standing like a dumb ass.

He hated the idea when his parents called him last Friday to dump the baby sitting duty on him. That his father's younger sister's daughter was coming to India for her summer break. And he was to show her around. Hell! Like he didn't have a life! 

  
Yes, he worked from home to develop websites and other stuffs(that he even tried not to mention in thoughts) but he had a personal life. He'd determined already he'd make this half American twat's life hell during her trip. In past they were very close, but he was sure after years in american society she'd turned into a major bint already, so he won't feel bad making her life hell. 

  
Rob was still planning sweet revenge and keeping an eye on arrival, when he spotted her, hottest thing with legs in miles actually. 

  
The girl was tiny yet busty. She'd a heart shaped face featuring blue doe eyes with long dark brown hair. Her crop top wasn't doing very good job hiding her well tanned assets. She was wearing a mini skirt, that he was sure was right in level with her panties. She had a jewel pierced in her navel, though she was no where near size zero. She was in fact chubby in right places.Weird thing, the girl had walking towards him. 

He was pretty sure he was drooling at her beauty like any other man in 5 mile radius, when she stopped her cart near him and jumped onto him.

She was hugging him with all four of her limbs. She had both her arms around his neck and both her legs around his waist. 

  
"Big brother! You came to receive me!" Saying this much she planted a rather wet sloppy kiss on his cheek, she was speaking his mothertongue and without any flaws, that actually was a bit shocking. 

  
By pure instinct he'd caught her from slipping off, but then few things became real clear. 

  
One, the busty babe in his arms was his cousin, Sandhya aka Sandy.

  
Two, his cousin did not bother to wear a piece of panties on her arse . She'd skipped her bra too. 

  
Three, and she'd an antenna sticking out of her cunt .

  
Four, She was not letting him go or getting down.

  
"Hey Sandy, wouldn't you get down? We need to drive to the city, we should get going." He was holding her by her soft plump buttcheeks.

  
She didn't let him go, instead said, "take me home, I'm very tired big brother." Then sighed against his chest.

  
"Alright, let's go then." Rob grabbed the cart and started to push. Other people around him looked at them with mixed expressions.

* * *

It was nearly afternoon by the time Rob hit the road to city. Temperature was around 35 or so. He noticed Sandy was sweating so he reached to turn on the AC. 

  
"Please don't, my eyes get dry and burn when I'm in AC." Saying this much Sandy leaned back in her seat and stretched. Almost like a cat. Wind helped her a bit to get rid of the sweat but it also hiked her top up exposing her entire belly and one of her boobs.  
She had her eyes closed. And seemed like she wasn't aware her boob was out.

  
Rob was really surprised learning that she'd a piercing on her right nipple too. He wondered how many she has. Then called out her .

  
"Hey sandy, Are you hungry? Lets grab some sandwiches."

  
Sandy actually had dozed off, it seemed. She jerked up and then answered him. "Yeah I'm hungry too."

Then looked at her dress and got it arranged. "Do they have icecream too?"

* * *

  
20 mins later they're on road again. And Sandy was looking a bit uncomfortable. So being older, and responsible he asked her, "Anything bothering you lil sis?"

  
"Yep. Can you please stop the car by the road? I need ur help and you can't be driving and helping me at the same time. Please it'll take two minutes." She rambled out.

  
"Alright honey." He stopped the car by the road , then asked , "what help you require?" 

  
" I think an ant bit me. Will u please help with the itch? I can't reach actually." While answering she's slipped off her skirt . And now her ass was presented to Rob.

  
Rob Looked at her . She didn't had a single strand of hair on her . Her swollen cunt was visible from rear too, with a pink antenna sticking out of it.

After looking at the huge globes he found a small red swelling near her asshole. As he scratched it lightly, Sandy moaned out, "y-yes t-there..."

  
He scratched her itch like a dutiful cousin . Then stopped when she asked him to.

  
Sandy's face was blood red when she turned . Somehow she managed to stutter out a thank you.

  
To ease her discomfort, Rob smiled and said "You have beautiful body Sandy. If you weren't my lil cousin I would've already started fucking you like there no tomorrow."

  
Then tried to change the topic, "What took you so long during customs?" He asked as he started driving again.

  
"Um-uh , their metal detectors went off in places where normally no metals could br found. So they decided to search me thoroughly." Sandy replied with a sheepish smile.

  
"Oh? Like where?" Rob asked absent mindedly, almost on instinct. 

  
"The detector went off when it found my piercings." Sandy was blushing again. 

  
Rob steadied his breathing, then joked looking at his cousin, "Do you blush so much every time when you talk about your piercings?"

  
"Of course not! But you're my older cousin. I'm not supposed to talk to you about my naughty bits."

  
"How many piercings you have lil sis?" He asked ignoring her blush.

  
"Four besides ones on ears and nose. Two on each nipples, one on navel and one on my clitty." Sandy replied, her ears red like rose.

  
"You look really cute with the nose ring." Than earned a cute smile and the redness of her ears lessened a bit.

  
"You look adorable when you're embarrassed." Rob chuckled. "I wonder how will you look when you're humiliated beyond limit little sis."

* * *

After five minutes Rob announced that they were almost home. Rob's home was in a less populated neighborhood. His house was two story brick house with a High fence around the surrounding garden. The garden was his mother's when she came to visit her son.

  
Rob was unloading Sandy's luggage when he heard a muffled scream from front of the car. He found sandy on ground, grabbing one of her feet. A big piece of rubble was lying beside her.  
He rushed to her and tried to help her up, only for her to scream and seat fall down again. 

  
"Crap! You've sprained your ankle! Okay I'll carry you to your room." Rob picked Sandy's smaller form in his arms.   
Her body was inexplicably soft yet so full in right places. Sandy was whimpering against his chest.   
He took her too first floor (British standard) guest room and plopped her on the bed. 

  
"You wait here I'll grab your luggage."

He was almost out of the door but she called him,   
"Please take me to bathroom I need a shower really bad , luggage can wait."

  
"But your leg!? Wait I'll draw you a bath!" He ran into the bathroom and turned the taps on to fill the bathtub. Then came back to carry her in.

* * *

After pulling his car in the garage and unloading all the luggage. He started to take luggages upstairs. It took quite long. When he brought in the last bag Sandy hobbled out of the bathroom in a towel.

  
Man she looked cute and sexy at the same time. A part of Him wanted to wrap her up in cotton yet a part of him wanted to ravage her mercilessly.

  
She looked at him with relief, then asked him , her eyes wide, "Can you get me something to eat? I'm hungry."

  
When Rob returned with food he found her on bed, still in towel , running comb through her wet hair .

  
"Aren't you going to get dressed Sandy? Or do u like wearing towel too much?" he asked laughing.

  
"Nope, its too hot here, I feel comfy this way." She started eating. After a few bites, she looked up and asked, "It won't be a problem right?" 

  
Rob Smiled at her, "No dear, no problem at all.   
He then saw the device beside Sandy on the bed. "Hey is that a vibrator?"

  
"Mmmhnmmm." Sandy replied while chewing the food in her mouth. 

  
"You were wearing it in car? Why?"

  
"Ummm..uh..I love the stimulation. I'm wearing one now too." She replied shrugging. 

"I once used one on one of my ex. She was screaming unintelligible words after 15 minutes." Rob paused a bit then asked , "Since how many months you're wearing one?"

  
"Since last six years." Sandy smirked at him smugly.

  
"Do you even feel anything now there?" Rob asked with his eyes wide.

  
"Of course I feel there! It's still very sensitive. May be you'll find out." She winked at him.  
Then she continued, "There are more pleasure spots on a girl's body than only in her cunny. Only the partner has to find them all. But yeah Cunny has most of pleasure spots. My sensors down there are always on fire. It's fun in a way."

  
Rob kept looking at his hot yet inhumanly cute cousin.

* * *

  
After Sandy was done with her food, Rob asked her, "What you wanna do tonight? Want to go out?"

  
Sandy shook her head, "No , No. Today I'm tired, don't wanna go anywhere."

  
"So you're gonna sleep now then? I can understand. Jet-lag sucks." Rob replied smiling as he took her plate away.

  
"I just ate, can't sleep now. Let's play some games!" Sandy exclaimed.

  
"What game you have in mind?" Rob asked her, sitting back on the bed. 

  
"I need to know more about you, you need to know me. Let's play truth n dare." Sandy suggested, her doe eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Are you sure about that? I'm known to be ruthless when comes to giving dares." Rob asked her wiggling his eyebrows.

  
"Yes I'm totally sure and Truth." Sandy had already started the game.

  
"Ummm. Uhhh . Do you snore?" Rob asked scratching his head.

  
"Yes, when I sleep on my back." Sandy replied, " Your turn."

  
"Same as you little one. Truth!" Rob mock bowed .

  
"Do you smoke?" Sandy asked him.

  
"If you leave smoke from vehicles then nope. I get enough damage from cars no need to hurt myself anymore. And I prefer to keep my head Clear, so there goes pot." Rob paused a moment, " Your choice lil sis?"

  
"Hehe, I'll choose Dare this time." Sandy cackled.

  
"Get rid of the towel lil sis." Rob said in an even tone.

  
Smiling, Sandy stood up on the bed, threw a curtsey in his way and slipped off of the towel. Then she spread it on the bed and sat down on it.

  
Rob's heart started to race.. he tried to even his breath. 

  
Sandy cleared her throat, "Truth or dare big boy?"

  
It was like Rob broke off a trance, "Dare." He whispered out.

  
"Give me a bone crusher hug. Like this, when I'm my true self."

  
"Come here." Rob opened his arms. The smaller girl climbed on his body much like shed on airport. She'd both here arms around his neck and both her legs around his waist.her head was on Rob's shoulder. Ge could feel her steamy breath on his neck. Rob embraced Sandy in a tight hug. Her naked skin against his polo shirt. Both her breasts were crushed against his chest. They sat there like that for no one knows how long, he even started to feel her heart beat. Then she loosened her arms and smiled at him. No other man hugged me like that, ever.

  
"How many big cousins you have, Sandhya?" Rob asked smirking.

  
"Only one." A whisper came. "Truth."

  
"I think you'll be more comfortable on bed." Rob suggested 

  
"No I like my big teddy Bro!" She retorted back. 

  
Rob started to run fingers through her hair.

  
"What age you started to give massage in nude?"

  
"It was five summers before I turned eighteen. A rich man had come to the beach that week. He asked how much I charge for suntan massage. When I said, he told he he'll pay me extra 200 bonus if I too get out off all my clothes. I was hesitant. He said he wouldn't screw me. Just that he didn't want to get bored." Sandy stopped a few moments, then continued, " That's how it started. Later other men came looking for me. He had said his friends about me , it seemed."

  
Rob was still playing with her hair.  
"Truth or dare big bro?" She poked him on his chest playfully.

"Truth." He blurted out.   
"Now I'll know your darkest secrets!" Sandy chortled again, " How many girls lost their tops in your hands so far big bro?"

  
" About 15 I guess." Rob replied hesitantly.

  
"Ask dirty questions." Sandy giggled in his ears.

  
"Your first intercourse?" Rob asked her.  
"A client brought his son with him once. He wanted his son to have a virgin girl."

  
"Wasn't bad though, he knew his staff even if he was two years older than me at the time. Couple of years shorter than a score."

  
"Alright, truth for me too." Rob muttered out. His erection was killing him in his shorts.

  
"Tell me about your first Sex mate." Sandy asked eagerly.

  
"Her name is Tulika, I call her Tuli. She was my classmate back then. We used to get into lots of trouble back in the day. We often bunked school to go to woods. She loved to fuck under open sky. I almost thought that I loved her. But, Then she left school after her tenth . I heard she'd been married to some jerk."

  
Rob paused , lost in old memories. Then suddenly started talking again, "then I went to college. Met more freaky girls. Got laid more. Two years ago Tuli seeked me out again. She'd been married to a drunk jerk for money. The jerk managed to knock her up after few months of marriage , hence ended her educational career for that time. Then the drunk basterd beat her one night so much she lost the child."

  
Sandy gasped in horror, felt as is a pin was pricking her heart. 

  
"The basterd died three years ago. Tuli inherited his possessions, the basterd was rich though. Now she's free of him. Sometimes she comes over, we go on trips. She's my only friend now."

  
Moments passed by in silence. Then Rob asked, "Dare or truth , li'l Sandy?"

  
Sandy looked into Rob's eyes, he could see tears drying away on her cheeks.  
"I choose dare. Give me some dare no brother gives to their sisters, cousin or sibling."

  
Rob looked into Sandy's large blue eyes for a long time, thinking. Then he smiled. A milk curdling nasty smile. Sandy's heart skipped a beat looking at that smile.

  
Rob got up off the bed, and carried sandy to the kitchen. There he set her down. Then he opened the fridge. And from the fridge he brought out ice cubes.

  
Sandy's breath hitched in her throat looking at those.

  
"Dearest Sandy, your dare is, you'll have to put ice cubes in your love tunnel. Your cunt is pretty much slippery so you'll have no problem. Here sit on this chair and begin. Next 2 mins you'll be masterbating with ice cubes."  
Sandy was looking at him with mouth wide open. Rob helped her to sit on the chair. Then held the tray in from of her face.

  
Sandy looked at the ice cubes then drew long breath.

  
"I need a promise from you. No matter if I manage to pull this one of or not I want one last dare from you after this one. Do you promise?"

  
Rob looked into her eyes. There was a tiny spark of fear and a bit of determination along with a plenty excitement in her gaze.

  
"You have my promise." Then he pressed his lips on top of her head in a chaste kiss.

  
Sandy leaned back on the backrest of the chair and spread her milky , plump thighs wide. Her dripping cunt was now exposed. She then pulled her vibrator out. With a tiny splash a bit of cum dripped out of her love-canal. Then she took the first ice cube and proceeded to put it into her glistening , sloppy cunt. The cold bit on her sensitive flesh. A cold fire started spread from her cunt up her innards. She whimpered, from discomfort as she put first cube inside her successfully. She drew a few short breath , then she started to scream from sensory overload.

  
_Two Minutes Later_

  
After she'd put the last cube up her cunt. Sandy had grasped Rob's hand. For nearly 90 seconds she held his hand in a vice grip. Then she started weeping after a minute. When the two minutes passed Sandy was almost unconscious.

  
Sighing Rob collected the half unconscious girl in his arms ant took her to her bed. Once there, he plopped her onto bed and started to dry her with her previously discarded towel. The scent coming off her body was intoxicating Rob. His mind was starting to get clouded.

  
After he was satisfied with drying her , he pressed his lips on the corner of her left eye. 

  
"You're too much brave for your own good. How are you feeling?"

  
"Everything is numb down there. Hehe. Now i want that dare."

  
"Are you sure about that?"

  
"Yep! But I've doubt if you'll manage to do it or not." Sandy replied smiling sweetly.

  
"Hah! I'll take your dare and I'll win!" Rob boasted, "What's the dare?"

  
"Here's part one, Call your Tulika, tell her you're really horny and want to fuck her right now. You should sound convincing."

  
Rob starred at her for few moments then shrugged and made the call.

  
_Few Minutes Later_

  
Rob disconnected the call and plopped on the bed beside Sandy.

  
"Done! She's coming. Now?"

  
"Now part two. Tie me up . Gag me. And wait for her. I wanna see you two fuck eachother's brain out . That's the complete dare."

* * *

  
Tulika had just returned from running some errands when she got the call from Rob .He wanted her to meet him at his place. 

  
He sounded excited and she could hear the longing in his voice, a longing that she missed for a long time. 

  
She loved the way he used to call her name. But then her life went to hell, and they drifted apart. Then after years circumstances brought them together. But he wasn't as warm to her as before. 

  
Today when she received the call, at first she had thought he was calling her in for a booty call, actually the vocal details did sound like one. But Rob's tone of voice was different than regular. She was certain, that she'd heard him call her name like he used to before her farce of a marriage, before they were torn apart.

  
So here she was now, waiting after she'd rang the bell on his door. 

  
The door opened, there he was, standing in a loose boxer, but what caught Tulika's attention was the Tent he was sporting in front of said boxer. Rob looked a bit sweaty, his ears were crimson , that was weird.

  
They both greeted each other at the same time, "Hey!"

  
Then both broke into chuckles and giggles. Rob opened the door wide to let Tuli in. 

  
As she stepped in, she smelt it, the scent of raw sex. The smell was thick in air. She noticed Rob had a wooden Scapula in his hand.

  
She dropped her bag on the sofa in front of TV and followed Rod to his bedroom. 

  
"So why are you so excited? I can smell the sex in air and see you are exceptionally horny." 

  
Rob looked at the smaller woman. At a tender height of 4'8" with a moderately busty figure and a slightly heart shaped face framed by silky black hair that reached the small of her back Tuli was a sight to behold. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. He'd no idea though, how did she look like a hot bomb in that dress.

  
"You'll see , just follow me now." Rob kept walking to his room.

  
That was odd, Rob never called her over to show of his latest conquest.

Tuli knew that Rob often screws girls in name of one night stands. She herself wasn't a saint, after the bastard passed , she too had her fair share of flings, until she and Rob met again. She knew she wanted to be with him, she now understood that he once wanted to be with her, but that's in past. Now she was just a fuckbuddy to him, even though she loved him.

  
As she entered his bedroom she stopped on her tracks, there on the bed was a tiny girl. She was even smaller than Tuli herself. She was naked, tied to the bed and her arse looked angry red, a faint sound of crying was coming from her.

  
She was brought out of her stupor when Rob smacked the smaller girl's ass with the wooden scapula. The girl cried out in pain and kept on weeping through the gag.

  
"What the hell!" She yelled and leaped on Rob. Pushing him off the smaller, crying girl "Get the hell away from her, Rob!"

  
Rob crashed into the wall beside the bed, from the force of the push alone.

  
Tuli stood between them, and started screaming at the man on the top of her lungs, "What's wrong with you? Damnit! She is a little girl! When did you started to torture kids!" Then she smacked rob hard on nose , fat angry tears were streaming down her eyes.

  
A giggle rang throughout the room. Rob was sitting on the floor holding his bleeding nose. Tuli looked around to find the naked girl tied on bed was giggling like mad.

  
"Hey big bro! She is madly into you! Are you gonna tell aunty or should I?"

* * *

  
The girl was looking at them , she was smiling now. And her smile wasn't just fake plastered one, it was a genuine heartfelt smile, reaching her eyes. 

  
Tuli stood there, lost for a moment. Rob was still on ground moaning and holding his nose.

  
The girl spoke again, "Tulika, can you please untie me?"

  
Breaking out of her stupor Tulika moved to untie the smaller girl. The girl stretched like a kitten... Then smiled , then got off the bed and limped out of the room. Her arse still looking red.

  
Tulika turned toward Rob, glared at him then asked, "What the hell Rob? You're corrupting little girls now? Why is she calling you brother?"

  
Rob was looking at Tuli, she never looked at him like this, her posture, tone eerily familiar. He'd often endured through this kind of screaming while growing up. This was not some random fuckbuddy's question, it was demand from a person who cared for him. 

  
A slap to face broke Rib out of his thoughts, "She's... Ugh .. my cousin from abroad, technically half cousin. My aunt wasn't able to conceive. Her parents got her from a donor. And she's not a kid. She just looks like one." 

  
Tuli was seething in anger, he dares to lie!   
"She's a bloody kid Robin! She doesn't look like one. She's ever shorter than I'm! DON'T BLOODY LIE!"

  
"Have you seen her boobs? Tulika! Sandy is 22! She just looks young!" Rob yelled back, though he couldn't master Tulika's intimidating voice.

  
Tulika smacked him again on face.

  
"Stop it woman! We were playing truth and dare! You're gonna make me lose my game!" Rob tried to ward off her smacks but failed miserably.

  
"You know, my big bro here isn't lying." A voice chimed in. Tulika turned to look at the source of the voice. There was the naked girl again, she came forward and handed Tulika a passport.

  
Tulika looked at it, and gasped in surprise, the girl, Sandy or Sandhya as per her passport, really was 22 years old. She looked up at the girl.

  
"How do u look so young?" She looked at her from head to Toes , yes she's marvelous boobs, about E cups, her cunt was bare, but she could already see her labia, those were fluffy.

  
"I'll tell some other time , sis in law, it's a long story." Sandy winked at Tuli.

Then passed her and helped rob up. And held out a polythene bag with some ice in it.

  
"My lovely big bro, You lost!" She declared in a triumphant voice.

* * *

  
Half an hour later, all three were seated in front of the TV , eating.

  
Tulika had loads of questions, primarily why was Sandy skipping around like a naked bunny. From there their discussion brushed several topics, such as Sandy's naturalist life style, her summer job, her education, her hobbies and other girlie stuff that Rob wasn't interested in. He had no idea why was he feeling like ripping Tuli's clothes off and fucking her here n now. That he never felt before, not this strongly. And strangely Tuli wasn't even dressed seductive.

Said girl was still giving him stink eyes. Right now Rob was feeling like a guest in his own bachelor's pad. His Lil cousin was definitely a charmer, now Sandy and Tulika were chatting away like they were besties for years.

  
Rob grumbled to himself about unfair maidens and got up with finished plates. When he returned after grabbing a beer he got a visual shock. Tuli had sandy in her arms and was playing with her piercing. They were still talking about something. 

  
"Hey old lady! Hands off my lil sis!" Rob called out. Only response he got was a faint giggle from Sandy and a snort from Tuli.

  
Tulika looked at him, "What was the bet about?"

  
"Not a bet. It was a dare. She wanted me to fuck you in front of her." Rob tried to explain.

  
Sandy broke into giggles as she went to wash up.

  
Tulika looked at the retreating girl with a amused smile. Then turned to Rob and whispered, "She's your cousin, but acts like she's your sister. I used to think in western world Cousins don't be close like siblings. What's the matter? And why she looks half white if she's your cousin?"

  
"Really Tuli!? So many questions in so little time! She'll return any moment." Rob whispered back, then looked in the way Sandy had gone.

  
"We'll I said you earlier, but you were screaming. My aunt couldn't have own baby so she and her husband, my uncle, asked for donors. They got one woman. She took good sum of money in exchange.

  
When Sandy turned 7 her friends started to tease her because she looked nothing like her parents. One day her mom explained her how she came to be. Sandy understood. Then one day she got hold of that woman's number and called her. She asked her if she could call her momma too, but that woman was so awful she screamed some ugly words over phone and slammed it down."

  
"Sandy was heart broken, that she didn't have enough relatives. So my aunt said. Then they came to visit India. We bonded. She was a adorable little thing. She asked me if she cloud call me brother, if I'll be her brother. I couldn't say no to her. I knew it will be devastating to her."

  
"She looks half white because the bitch that donated the ova was an half British half Polynesian. Don't ask her about it. Please."

  
Suddenly they heart heard a crashing noise from down the hall and both ran toward it. Once there they found Sandy getting up of ground. She was a bit dusty, as she'd crashed into an old dusty box.

  
Tuli sighed, "Come on little one! Let's get you washed."

  
Rob tried hard not to snicker at the nickname Tuli was using for Sandy. After all Tuli was barely taller than Sandy.

* * *

  
Rob walked into his bed room wearing one of his boxers, his nose was still burning slightly. Once in his room he stopped in his tracks. What the hell was going on? Why were they both here? Sandy was Naked like she liked to be, beside her Tuli too was wrapped in a towel and was smiling. The room was filled with a faint sweet fragrance, this one was dominating his senses all the day. Some perfume Sandy uses he guessed.

  
As he got closer to the bed, Tuli crawled her way to him. Then she promptly just grabbed his boxers and yanked it down. Sandy let out a whistle as his manhood sprang out of confinement. The veined meat rod was nearly as thick as Sandy's forearm, Sandy thought.

  
This was the first time Rob was fully naked in front of Sandy. He felt self-conscious, why wouldn't he! He was in presence of two of feminine perfections, at least to him.

  
Tulika grabbed him by his balls and pulled him closer and on the bed then she started kissing and licking the shaft. Tiny, sloppy, wet kisses covered the organ. Soon he was hard as rock. Tulika took his hands and proded him to fuck her skull. She started with a sweet blowjob then she made him grab her head and started scratching his thighs. Rob knew this signal. He grabbed the girl by her temple, who once could have been his lover, and proceeded to fuck her skull.

  
When he pulled out, Tulika was gasping for breath. The sweet scent in the air was thicker now. Rob looked to the other side of the bed to find Sandy with three fingers deep in her cunt.

  
He pulled Tulika's body closer and opened her legs wide, she was still recovering from the lack of air. She looked into his eyes, dark with lust, but there was some unknown spark in his gaze. She felt him enter her. He filled her love canal perfectly like a glove. Rob pushed half way in her, then pulled out. He rubbed his cock head around Tulika's eager , quivering pussy, smacked her clitoris lightly with his erection , causing the smaller girl to moan. 

  
Then he entered her again. This time with more vigor, and didn't stop halfway, instead he entered her till his balls Slapped against her bottom. Tulika let out a strangled cry. She didn't see that coming, usually Rob enjoyed toying with her, but today he was too much eager to turn her into mush. Rob kept on pumping in and out , biting, kissing nibbling on Tuli's soft flesh. 

  
Soon the room was flooded with symphony of smacking sounds of flesh on flesh , a man's grunts and a woman's moans of pleasure. The air became heavier with the scent of sex.

  
Sandy hand crawled near Tulika's face to look closer at the art that her cousin was responsible for. When Tulika felt Sandy's warm breath on her ear, she looked up at the younger, Sandy's eyes were sparkling , her long brown waves of hair was cascading down from side of her face. Tulika reached out and grabbed one of her locks and pulled the younger, smaller girl closer. Then crashed her own lips on Sandy's. 

  
Rob was building up his pace , he was near climax, he had planned to cum on her tummy. Like Tuli liked. But when he saw Tuli was suddenly kissing Sandy he couldn't control himself any longer. He exploded inside her. Ropes after ropes of thick cum painted Tulika white from inside.

  
Tulika didn't responded at first she was lost in the kiss. So Rob just laid down on Tuli's body, like she was a pillow, he put his head on her breast, and kept watching the steamy snogging session. He could feel her heart beating, it was such a captivating rythm. He felt he could spend all his life listening to her beating heart.  
Suddenly he saw something weird. Sandy had piercing only on her right nipple, but he saw she had one on both when they were eating. And on top of that her nipple looked like it was never pierced. Now that was strange. 

  
Soon Tuli was pulling him into a passionate kiss too. He returned the, brushed his tongue over her lips seeking permission to enter. With a smile Tuli parted her lips and let him in. As he brushed the tip of his tongue on her soft palate, she shuddered. S

she felt a pair of tiny hands prying her thighs wide and an eager soft and warm lapping her like she was secreting honey. She felt numerous kisses, nibbles and small loving bites on her labia and reaching her clitoris slowly. 

  
Tulika suddenly shuddered again and she let out a scream in Rob's mouth, she just had her second orgasm that evening.

  
As Rob felt Tuli going a bit limp, he felt a warm mouth on his softened manhood , still smeared with both their love juice. For a moment his heart skipped a beat, what the hell! Sandy was sucking him. And her prowess with her mouth was like a poetry. Rob felt himself going stone hard in the tiny girl's mouth. Then the girl in question got up on her knees and hobbled on him. 

  
Breathing suddenly became very difficult for Rob. His cousin was going to ride him, and he wanted her badly. It was wrong in so many levels , but the couldn't care about anything at that moment. They wanted each other, she wanted him in her. 

  
Rob and Sandy both gasped as their bodies joined, both had multiple experiences in sex but this one was different than all others, this once Rob actually feared he might hurt the girl riding him. Sandy was afraid she may not make him feel loved enough, he might feel she was using him. The smaller girl leaned forward and kissed her cousin with hunger, the kiss was returned in same vigor. 

  
The bed became a battlefield, a man and a tiny woman kept on trying to make other feel loved like never before. One thing Rob learnt that his little cousin was a screamer and could orgasm fast and multiple times.

  
After long battle Rob reached out and grabbed his cousin's breast and started to squiz it, hard. Sandy let out a shriek and started to shake like a leaf in storm. Seeing this he pulled her down and put her nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it. The spasms on his cock became more fast and suddenly Sandy stiffened, then a warm liquid splashed out of her sloppy wet cunt flooding the bed and and all three of them.

  
And at the same time he felt a trickle of sweet liquid come out of her nipple. Bloody Hell! Sandy was lactating! His cousin lactates! This surprise resulted in a sudden stimulus, that caused his cock to go haywire and he felt himself exploding deep in his cousins love tunnel. Sandy crashed onto him. He was still holding her in his arms. They felt their companion move. 

  
Tulika let out a giggle , "Now its my turn!" Saying this much the older girl latched herself on the younger girls cunt and started lapping with gusto. When she was done with both of them she crashed on other side of Rob. 

  
Soon the room was filled with sound of deep breathing of three individuals as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> There will be sequels when I feel I have good enough plots. _MistiMeye


End file.
